When travelling by riding vehicles such as motorcycles and bicycles in our daily life, we usually need to carry special items such as riding gear, camping equipment, picnic equipment, car repair tools, etc. in addition to conventional luggage, which results in great volume and weight of the riding luggage.
At present, the ridding luggage system includes the following modes.
First, two separate aluminum alloy or plastic boxes are mounted on the luggage rack of the motorcycle rear seat to form a luggage system in the form of side boxes. For such a rigid box, various luggage bags such as haversacks and backpacks are placed inside when in use, to form a two-stage luggage storage system without directly carrying the box.
Second, the two luggage bags are connected by a belt in the middle to form a pouch, which is mounted on the rear seat of a motorcycle or a bicycle, called a luggage pack, a saddle bag or a side bag. This type of ridding bags can be directly brought to the accommodation places or carried artificially in the airport or station.
In addition, there is a top pocket or a top box in addition to the luggage bags on both sides of the vehicle body, that is, the box bags are fixed to the rear seat or the rear shelf of the motorcycle or the bicycle in a mounting or binding way.
These methods are the main methods for luggage storage, and they have the following drawbacks. When these luggage are carried artificially in the airport, the station (vehicle rental), parking site or accommodation place, it is very inconvenient to bring the non-ergonomically designed luggage by hands or shoulders for adapting to the carrying on bicycles and motorcycles.
In summary, motorcycles and bicycles have obvious limitations on the space and mode of carrying luggage compared to automobiles. In order to adapt to the riding baggage system for carrying on motorcycles and bicycles, it is difficult to meet the convenience for carrying by people. Therefore, it is necessary to design a luggage storage system that is convenient to carry, to adapt to and conform to the carrying ways of riding vehicles such as motorcycles and bicycles.